


Telecummies

by emilie_regrets_everything



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, tubby custard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilie_regrets_everything/pseuds/emilie_regrets_everything
Summary: The Teletubbies have an orgy without Po.





	Telecummies

The baby sun shone bright above Teletubbyland and giggled in the sky, looking on as Tinky Winky approached from the Tubbytronic Superdome. He had been expecting this date for a long arse motherfucking time, almost as long as MY DICK (pause for laughter). Now the day had finally cum. Laa-Laa stood in the doorway, awaiting him. A filthy video was playing on her sexy, chiseled, galloping belly TV. She winked and made those Teletubby noises but like in a sexy way, her voice dripping with lust like the tubby custard machine drips its pink goop. They both proceeded to go inside, where Dipsy and Noo-Noo (the vacuum thing for all you plebians out there) awaited. Po wasn’t invited cause honestly she had been kind of a bother lately and had made everything super awkward at the last orgy with the rabbit incident, so the others had sent her out to get some weed so they could trombone while she was away. 

(side note before we get into the dirty shit, according to Wikipedia, the creators say that Po is Cantonese   
and Dipsy is black because apparently everyone just does a J.K. Rowling these days.) 

Tinky Winky whipped out his kinky pinky and Dipsy revealed his dipstick as Noo-Noo excitedtedly makes slurping noises. He starts sucking on Tinky Winky’s engorged plush plunger while Dipsy penetrates Laa-Laa’s plumbing with his rigid antenna while she claps her hands and squeals with joy. As Noo-Noo slurps and slurps and slurps and slurps, the tubby custard machine starts uncontrollably ejecting its thick liquid, which Laa-Laa proceeds to slather all over her bodacious boday. When Noo-Noo sees this, he rushes over to suck it aaaaaallll up excitedly with the excitement of an excited yet small bird. 

Dipsy, already dripping like a dipshit, exposed his puckered felt arsehole to Tinky Winky, who gladly complied, proceeding to play hide-and-seek with his telechub. His movements were rough, like a cheese grater, yet soft, like cheese. 

Everyone came all at once, and it was generally a jolly ol’ time. 

As everyone lay panting, covered in miscellaneous fluids, the Teletubbies exchanged a knowing look before chanting out all at once: 

“Again! Again!”


End file.
